


Forever Love

by Brumeier



Series: Better Than You Know [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Highlander Fusion, Blood and Injury, Decapitation, Family Feels, Immortals, Kidnapping, M/M, Prompt Fill, Quickening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29723994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: LJ Comment Fic for 100 Words on Love & Hate prompt:Any, any immortal character, Forever Love (X Japan)In which Danny has some post-battle feels with his little family.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Better Than You Know [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/841725
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2021





	Forever Love

Danny swung his _gladius_ around, putting enough power and momentum behind it to cleanly sever the head the man he was fighting. His chest was heaving and he was clammy with sweat from the protracted battle that had ranged all over the empty warehouse. Danny was bleeding – his head, his mouth, the deep slice along his ribcage – but he’d kept his own head and that was the most important thing.

Thunder cracked overhead and he closed his eyes, waiting for the Quickening.

It hit Danny like a bolt of lightning, electrical fire moving up his arms and making every limb spasm uncontrollably. He absorbed the other immortal’s life force – their power, their knowledge, the breadth of their life experience – and he screamed at the enormity of it, which made his brain feel like it was going to burst out of his skull.

When the sensation finally stopped, Danny collapsed in a heap on the warehouse floor.

All of his wounds were healed, but his skin was still buzzing, his arms and legs still twitching. Oengus had been a powerful immortal, older even than Danny, and his loss was immeasurable despite the fact that the Picti and the Empire had been bitter enemies. As far as Danny knew, Oengus has been the last of his people.

The Quickening that had given Danny all of Oengus’ power had also taken away his body. 

Danny finally caught his breath and got to his feet. He sent his _gladius_ to the otherspace where it resided and dusted himself off. He walked out of the warehouse just as Steve’s truck came screeching to a halt out front.

“Danno!”

Grace hopped out of the truck and ran at Danny full speed, and he caught her up and hugged her tight.

“Are you okay? Let me see.”

Grace refused to move. “I’m fine. Just bruises.”

Steve was slower to join them. Whatever skirmish he’d had with the men Oengus had hired – they’d kidnapped Grace so Danny could be drawn out for battle – had left his clothes bloody but he’d already healed from any damage.

“Thank you,” Danny said.

“Piece of cake,” Steve replied disingenuously. “I’m sorry Oengus forced your hand. I know you didn’t want to kill him.”

“Grace wasn’t worth the risk.”

She may not have been his daughter by blood, but she was the daughter of his heart. He’d do anything to keep her safe, even if that meant sending Steve to facilitate her rescue instead of doing it himself.

Grace finally let go of Danny, and he was able to assess her injuries. Like she said, just some bruises around her wrists from where she’d been restrained. No signs that they’d touched her anywhere else.

“I think Steve needs a hug, too,” Grace said. “He was really worried about you.”

“Plenty of me to go around,” Danny replied. 

He reeled Steve in and, truth be told, it was nice to have someone to hold on to after what he’d just been through. Oengus had been a fierce foe, determined to have Danny’s head and get himself one step closer to the big finish all immortals were supposed to be fighting for.

“I’m glad he didn’t take your head,” Steve murmured in Danny’s ear. 

“We’re forever, remember?” Danny reminded him. “Till the world burns down around us.”

Things between them had been rocky for a while after Steve’s ten-year absence, but Danny knew what he said was true. He’d been alive long enough to know Steve was the one he was meant to be with. Steve and Grace were all he needed.

“Let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **AN:** When I checked the _Highlander_ lore, I saw that decapitated bodies just hang out unless the Watcher does something about it. This seems inefficient to me, and problematic in many ways. So I fixed it for my purposes here. Not sorry!


End file.
